Truth And Denial Hikari
by loveless an the living fantasy
Summary: Okay this is another fic requested by Hikari's Light, It is a side story from Truth and Denial. Rated M because I am just that paranoid.*Don't have to review*


**_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Not even the OC is mine. This was another fic requested by Hikari's Light._**

* * *

Hikari was scared, she had always lived with her mom and now she was heading towards America on her own. She didn't have to worry about her step dad. He was in jail and by the looks of it was not getting out any time soon. Hikari looked down at her flat stomach that in a few months time would be round with her baby. She refused to think of it as Uryuu's, he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

She stepped off the plane taking in the cool morning air and wished she could have asked Rukia or Orihime to come with her. She felt so alone and hoped she could manage on her own.

When she reached her small two story grey house, she took in how the weeds were knee high in her lawn and decided the first order of business was going to be to mow the damn lawn, she looked at the weeds and muttered to herself while walking to her car,"I hope there are no snakes crawling in there."

After she bought the mower she came back and had to figure out how to drive it without crashing into the fence, after an hour she finally got it done and went inside to see if everything was still in good condition. When she checked out the rooms she was relieved to see everything was how her mom and her had left it, though everything would need to be scrubbed down and washed.

It took her awhile but she had accomplished the seemingly impossible task and was now ready to try and figure out what she was going to do, Hikari looked up at the ceiling and groaned,"What am I going to do? Maybe I should get a job first. I would need the money for when Kouji arrives."

She picked up the newspaper she had got while she was out and skimmed through the job ads. She muttered looking over them,"I can't go for anything that would cause too much strain on me for when I am close to having the child, but I will make sure to take maternity leave for that. Hmm, Lets see... Ah! A Cashier! It consists of standing for hours on end but I am ready for that. Though I hope they will have a big enough booth for me when I get big."

She applied for the job and against what she thought was a lot of odds, she got the job. Hikari smiled putting on her uniform that fit her just right right now, but soon would be too tiny.

**Three months later**

She was in her fifth month of pregnancy and she hated it, the baby was visible and her clothes were getting too small and she sometime forgot things, it wouldn't be so bad if she had someone to support her, but since she had to work it was a horrible thing. People are wanting to touch her stomach and she either forgot to give someone a receipt or over charged them, she had been eating weird things, she was glad that the being sick part was over at least she hoped it was.

Some people made jokes that if she wasn't already pregnant that they would have got her pregnant. She only glared at them until they left.

Hikari laid her head down on the counter and mumbled,"When will my pregnancy end?"

**Four months later**

Hikari grimaced in pain, she had been feeling that pain for over an hour and it was getting worse. she called Rukia in Japan,"Hey Rukia.."

She heard the raven haired girl ask,"What? Is something wrong?"

She gasped in pain and asked,"What does it mean when you are feeling intense pain when you are pregnant?"

Rukia answered,"Didn't you take Health class? It means your having the baby."

Hikari glared at the phone and growled,"Your rather calm. Bye!"

She then called nine one one knowing that she wouldn't get to the hospital on her own in time. She heard the familiar,"Nine one one, What's your emergency?"

Hikari gasped into the phone,"I am having my baby and can't get to the hospital on my own."

The operator said in a soothing voice,"Okay, stay on the line until an ambulance arrives."

She wanted to hang the phone right up and continue going through the torture alone. After what seemed like hours the ambulance arrived and drove her to the hospital. Evidently they sent an ambulance with people who did not know what to do about a pregnant woman. So she spent the time cussing them out about random things while they stayed as far from her as possible while trying to calm her down.

She finally arrived and was put in the ward where woman have there babies in. The Dr arrived she was an old woman who said to her,"It's too late to give you medicine for the pain, but just stay calm and it will all be over soon."

Hikari's cried at the pain, she wished it would all end soon, she wished Uryuu was there so she could cuss him out and hurt him, he abandoned her and left her to cope with this alone. She hoped he was either dead or dying at the moment.

When the Dr's told her to push it made it all worse, some time later, Hikari had given birth to a baby boy. He had brown hair just like hers and when he opened his eyes, her heart stopped they were his father's eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the memory of being abandoned and when one of the nurses offered her to put him up for adoption since she had just turned seventeen a few months ago, she said,"No. I am not giving my little Kouji up."

**Months later**

It hadn't been easy for Hikari to raise Kouji alone. She had to often get up in the middle of the night to feed him or change his diaper, though she never regretted her decision to keep him. She looked at the calender and realized she had been gone for over a year. Originally she had planned to be gone for a few months. She sighed saying to Kouji who was sleeping in her arms,"Guess we have to go back and tell everyone were alive huh?"

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Rukia's number. She smiled when the girl picked up and said,"Rukia, It's me Hikari, I am coming back to Japan tomorrow, and I am bringing someone special with me."

* * *

**Okay, I am done! Hikari's Light, I hope you enjoyed this one as well.**


End file.
